La increíble Historia del Capitán Crusher Bones
by Darky-Aiyane09
Summary: Pasen! Vengan mis queridos lectores a conocer la vida y obra del terror de los 7 mares que rodean al continente de Equestria, el capitán Crusher Bones, les aseguro que no se decepcionaran. Relacionado con el fic "Reencuentro" de Pablochx. Es el primer fanfiction que subo, sean buenos conmigo.
1. Prólogo: Graves Problemas

**Prólogo: Graves Problemas**

Hasta donde puedo recordar, nunca en mi vida forme parte de algún evento en especial, y tampoco observe nada fuera de lo común. De hecho, desde que tengo uso de memoria, sé que mis padres trataron de darnos a mi hermano y a mi una vida tranquila, y sin preocupaciones, provocando que nuestro único deber fuera el de tener un buen promedio escolar, para asegurar nuestro futuro.

Desgraciadamente, ese era uno de mis mayores defectos, pensaba primero en el futuro mucho antes que el presente en el que me encontraba. Como consecuencia, perdí a muchas amistades durante mi vida escolar, e inclusive me hice de varios enemigos, los cuales trataban de atormentar mis días con murmuraciones y palabras hirientes. Ahora que lo pienso, en aquella época era solo un mero tapete para mis compañeros, los cuales me utilizaban para aumentar su índice académico, procurando siempre estar en mi equipo de trabajo, jamás me vieron como una amiga, menos como compañera.

A causa de esto, perdí mi confianza en ellos, y cerré mi corazón, de manera que ninguno pudiera acercarse a mí y herirme de alguna manera. No obstante, es lamentable como a veces el dolor de una persona es el placer de otra.

De esa manera, me encontré una vez en el patio principal de mi colegio, durante un nublado día de noviembre, rodeada de un puñado de estudiantes que gritaban emocionados al tiempo que formaban un círculo a mí alrededor. No tengo idea de como empezó todo, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, me vi envuelta en una pelea con una de mis compañeras de salón, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo con el rostro manchado de sangre, debido a que su nariz rota no paraba de emanar aquel líquido rojizo, manchando tanto su camisa azul cielo como parte de su pantalón, los cuales formaban parte del uniforme escolar.

Tú….Tú! –grito la chica, llamada Alejandra, la cual poseía un largo cabello de color castaño claro, en un tono notable de indignación y molestia, quizás debido a mi violenta respuesta a su sucio comentario, mientras trataba de limpiarse la sangre del rostro, el cual era de tez blanca- Cómo te atreves a golpearme?! Niña estúpida!

Lo siento, pero tú comenzaste primero...-dije en el tono más agrío y frío que pude, pero a pesar de que la ira se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, aún me encontraba manteniendo mi guardia, con los puños en alto. Al parecer los entrenamientos de boxeo con mi tío por fin estaban dando sus frutos- Además, ya tú y tus amiguitas tontas han colmado mi paciencia, no lo soporto más! Haré que dejen de esparcir esos tontos rumores sobre mi en este instante!

Ooh! Enserio? De qué rumores estas hablando tonta? –dijo Alejandra, ahora en un tono burlón, mientras se incorporaba lentamente, al parecer el golpe directo le había mareado un poco- Acaso no es cierto que te vieron hablando con el profesor José en un salón vacío?!

Le tocaba clases hay estúpida! –le respondí muy molesta, mi rabia empezaba a surgir mucho más rápido de lo que pensé, y sus comentarios no ayudaban en absoluto, pronto no iba a ser capaz de controlarme- Tenía que preguntarle algo sobre la materia!

Eso no te lo crees ni tu, niña –dijo Alejandra, esta vez de manera agría y amenazante, mientras que su mirada cambiaba a una llena de rencor, el cual se reflejaba en sus ojos café, y al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- te vimos, nosotras vimos lo que le hiciste! Ja, quién pensaría que una marimacho como tu tendría tanta experiencia en "ese" tema?.

Listo, ya me cansaste! –dije gritando a todo pulmón, para luego arremeter contra ella con toda mi fuerza. Ya había ocurrido lo inevitable, la ira me cegó por completo y no tenia control sobre mis acciones, en lo único que pensaba era en callar su boca de una vez por todas-

Aquella acción, provoco la euforia entre los observadores, los cuales nos animaban a seguir la pelea, gritándonos cosas que no pude entender en aquel entonces, de hecho, ni siquiera les estaba escuchando. Solo sentía como mi puño impactaba una y otra vez contra su rostro, el cual ahora estaba peor que antes debido a los golpes que recibía. No obstante, de no ser por el director, y un par de maestros, los cuales nos separaron, probablemente le hubiera cerrado la boca a esa niña permanentemente. Cabe señalar que incluso ahora, después de tantos años, no tengo ningún remordimiento respecto a lo ocurrido, pero lamento el haber tomado la vía violenta para tratar ese problema.

Lamentablemente, he sido de carácter muy volátil desde que tengo memoria, por eso, en cuanto mi paciencia se desborda, simplemente no hay nadie quien me detenga, o al menos eso es lo que me han dicho.

Ese mismo día, llevaron a la chica al hospital, mientras que a mi me atendieron en la enfermería, donde el director aguardaba para darme el sermón de mi vida, el cual de seguro estaría relacionado con el hecho de que mis acciones no fueron nada cristianas, que debo arrepentirme por aquello, y preocuparme por deuda del médico que los padres de Alejandra no tardarían en cobrarle a los míos.

Au! –me quejé, al momento en el que la enfermera puso un algodón, con un poco de alcohol, en el rasguño que tenia en la cara, causado por las uñas postizas que Alejandra utilizaba- Oiga! Eso duele!

Vamos, el remedio no puede ser peor que la enfermedad en este caso –dijo la enfermera, se llamaba María, era una mujer de color mayor que llevaba trabajando en el colegio desde incluso antes de que mis padres estudiaran aquí. Ella era conocida por todos debido a su carácter dulce y su trato amable tanto para maestros como alumnos. Lamentablemente, aquel no era mi día de suerte, ya que debido a lo sucedido, estaba no me trataba del todo con delicadeza, debido a la molestia que aquello le había causado- Además, mira como quedaste, dudo que esto te duela menos que el resto de tu cuerpo, niña.

Suspire con cansancio ante aquel comentario, y con lentitud gire mi vista hacia el enorme espejo que había en una esquina de la enfermería, el cual quedaba justo de manera diagonal con respecto a la camilla donde estaba siendo tratada. Al ver mi rostro reflejado en el, gracias a la tenue luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana, no pude sino sorprenderme ya que, aunque no me había dado cuenta, note que mi rostro estaba lleno de sangre seca, la cual contrastaba con mi tez blanca, al parecer esta había salido de los múltiples rasguños que tenia en la cara. Mis brazos no tenían un mejor aspecto, mi uniforme se encontraba totalmente desarreglado, y en él también había diminutas gotas de ese líquido carmesí, que de seguro pertenecía a Alejandra, además, también mi corto cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba totalmente revuelto, la pelea había sido más dura de lo que imaginé.

Ou! Señora María! –me queje de nuevo, esta vez debido a la enfermera pegó una bandita en mi brazo con una palmadita- Entonces? Ya he pasado por muchas cosas hoy! No quiero que me lastime más de lo que ya estoy! –dije en un tono irritado, sabia que era grosero, pero no tenia paciencia en ese momento para aguantar aquello-

Escucha jovencita, no debiste armar un alboroto en medio del patio principal, esto puede acarrearte inclusive una expulsión! Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera te lo mereces –dijo la señora María en un tono de preocupación, mientras curaba el resto de las heridas que cubrían mi brazo derecho- Sé como es esa niña Alejandra, se parece a una víbora, envenenando a la gente con sus palabras.

Vaya, por fin alguien que me entiende –dije en un tono sarcástico, al final girando mis ojos con cierto deje de fastidio-

Esto no es un chiste Kristin, es algo serio, y creo que aún no te has dado cuenta del lío en el que esta metida –dijo la señora María, esta vez en un tono muy serio para mí gusto- Los padres de Alejandra te harán pagar por lo sucedido, y te aseguro que no vas a ser la única afectada.

Me alegra que al menos alguien sea capaz de comprender la situación en este lugar –dijo un hombre de mediana edad, en un tono calmado. Este poseía el cabello corto, de color azabache, y ojos marrones claros, usaba además un traje café que contrataba con su tez morena. Aquel sujeto era el director, el señor Alberto Gonzáles-

Señor Alberto! –dijo la señora María sorprendida por la repentina aparición del director- M-muy buenas tardes –tartamudeó nerviosa-

Muy buenas tardes señora María –dijo el director, tranquilamente al principio, pero en cuanto giro la vista hacia mi, su expresión cambió a una totalmente seria, aquello me irrito un poco- Buenas tardes, señorita Valence.

Buenas tardes…-respondí entre dientes. Jamás me agradó ese sujeto, y gracias a eso, procuraba no meterme en problemas para no tener que verle el rostro, ya que desde el principio, aquel sujeto nunca me transmitió ningún tipo de confianza-

Me imaginó que estará al tanto de su precaria situación en este momento, no es así? –dijo el director muy serio, al tiempo que tomaba asiento en un banquito cercano a la camilla donde estaba sentada-

Pues, a parte de que recibí la paliza de mi vida, y que me están cauterizando las heridas con fuego, no me he enterado de nada nuevo –dije en un tono sarcástico, pero también de manera seria, mientras miraba fijamente al director-

Vaya, me sorprende que no demuestre ningún tipo de arrepentimiento o preocupación por lo que acaba de ocurrir –dijo el director, en cierta manera sorprendido, pero a la vez esbozando una sonrisa extraña-

En absoluto, esa niña se merecía una paliza desde hace muchos años, sino que se lo cuenten mis compañeros, le aseguro que me darán la razón –dije tajante, al final, apartando la vista del director para luego fijarme en la señora María, la cual terminaba de curar los rasguños de mi rostro-

Señorita Valence, no puedo creer que enserio tome ese tipo de actitud, recuerde que estudia en un colegio católico, y en esta institución existen…-empezó el director con su discurso, afortunadamente no le presté mucha atención, y le reste importancia, no quería ser sermoneada luego de lo que pasó-

Sin embargo, mi deducción fue correcta, todo el discurso del director estuvo conformado por diversas oraciones cuyo objetivo principal era lograr que me disculpara por lo que hice, no obstante, eso no iba a funcionar, ya que otro de mis peores defectos es que soy realmente obstinada. Aunque, cabe destacar que eso es lo malo de estudiar en un colegio religioso, porque cuando hay un problema que envuelva ya sea a un niño de clase pudiente, y a otro más humilde, el que menos recursos posea es señalado como culpable.

Pero eso no es nada que deba sorprenderles, ya que esta es una medida que tanto los sacerdotes como las monjas del lugar usan para salvaguardar el donativo de las familias más acomodadas, saltando sobre aquellos que no colaboraban del todo con la institución, para zanjar el asunto lo más rápido posible. Y debido a que los padres jamás creerían una historia como esa, gracias a que piensan que son los "discípulos de Cristo", eso es un boleto seguro a un largo y tedioso castigo. Y como podrán imaginarse, en efecto, aquel era mi caso.

Lamentablemente aquel día estaba lejos de terminar, y con cada segundo que pasaba este no fue sino empeorando más, y aún tenia una épica tarea que realizar: Enfrentar a mis padres y contarles sobre lo sucedido. Sin embargo, no tenia idea de como plantarle el problema a mi madre, y menos a mi propio padre, el cual de seguro me regañaría hasta el cansancio. No obstante, aquel enfrentamiento era algo que no podía evitar, y en algún momento…tenía que volver a casa.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Consejo de un Ángel

**Capítulo I: El Consejo de un Ángel**

Ese mismo día, después de que la charla del director terminara, y que la señora María atendiera mis heridas, no me dejaron volver a mi aula de clase, por lo que tuve que emprender el camino de regreso a casa, y por muy irónico que esto suene, salir temprano fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado ese día, ya que no quería llegar a mi casa y provocar que mi madre iniciara un extenso interrogatorio sobre lo sucedido, abonado con un terrible regaño de parte de mi padre. Eso era algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Desafortunadamente, no podía huir del problema durante mucho tiempo más, ni tampoco ocultarme en mi tienda de anime favorita para siempre. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y lo más probable era que el director hubiera llamado a mi casa desde antes que saliera de la escuela, el solo hecho de imaginar su expresión mientras le contaban todo me causo escalofríos, sin embargo, aunque sabía esto, no hice ningún esfuerzo en salir del lugar, solo me quede absorta revisando los títulos de los DVD que estaban disponibles para la venta a pesar de que no los iba a comprar, eso era por los momentos mi único alivio.

Sin embargo, al ver mi actitud distante Esther, la cual era encargada de la tienda, y una de mis mejores amigas, se acercó a mi y poso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho, sacándome de mi trance, y sobresaltándome al mismo tiempo.

Kris, te encuentras bien? Te veo muy distraída el día de hoy –pregunto Esther en un tono preocupado, al tiempo que fijaba su vista en mí con sus ojos color chocolate, los cuales combinaban con su cabello de rulos azabaches y su tez morena-

Ella era bastante agradable y comprensiva, y por sobre todo, ambas éramos otakus acérrimas, con gustos muy similares. Por eso el surgimiento de nuestra amistad se dio con mucha facilidad hace varios años atrás. No obstante, a pesar de que no compartiéramos la misma sangre, me trataba como si fuera su segunda hermanita menor, preocupándose por mí y siempre apoyarme en los momentos más difíciles. Pero, en ese instante, no podía decirle lo que ocurrió…no podía, por temor a lo que pensaría.

Eh? Nah, estoy bien sensei, no se preocupe por mi, es solo...que estoy algo cansada –dije tranquilamente, llamándola por el sobrenombre que le había puesto cuando la conocí, "sensei", ya que durante algún tiempo se dedico a enseñarme a dibujar. Al final, trate de sonreír, pero una punzada, proveniente de una herida ubicada en mi mejilla, evito que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca- Hoy fue un día movidito, tuve clases hasta tarde, y solo me encuentro trasnochada, eso es todo.

Mmm…no me digas –dijo Esther, sin creer lo que le acababa de decir, y al final, sin piedad alguna, presiono su dedo índice en la curita que se encontraba en mi mejilla, provocando que me quejara del dolor y le miraba con molestia- entonces me vas a decir que todas esas curitas y vendas son de adorno? Cosplay quizás?

C-claro que no es cosplay sensei! –dije en un tono molesto, mientras sobaba mi mejilla adolorida, pero al notar mi actitud, solo suspire y gire la vista hacia otro lado- solo…me caí en la escuela mientras jugaba al futbol con las chicas, no es nada.

Jejeje, parece como si te hubiera pasado un camión por encima más bien –dijo Esther burlona, y de repente me abrazo con firmeza, apretando los moretones de mis costados, provocando así que me quejara nuevamente del dolor, e intentara alejarla de mi, pero eso no le importo demasiado y mientras más me movía, más apretaba- Dime si me equivoco, pero ese camión de casualidad se llamaba Alejandra?.

Aquella pregunta me agarró desprevenida, y por esa razón, no pude disimular mi expresión de sorpresa. Ya no podía seguir dándole excusas, tenia que decirle la verdad.

Después de emitir un profundo suspiro de cansancio, le comenté todo lo ocurrido en mi escuela, sobre lo que empezó la pelea, y como termino, incluí también parte del discurso del director, y lo horrible que eran las murmuraciones inclusive antes de que me fuera. Todos decían que era un monstruo, y ninguno de los estudiantes me miraba directamente a los ojos, empeorando ya de por si mi delicada reputación.

Pero, aunque me había pedido detalles sobre la discusión y la pelea, no parecía sorprendida por lo que le contaba, solo se dedicó a escucharme sin interrumpirme en ningún momento. Al principio, pensé que lo que le dije la había asustado, pero después de unos instantes, mientras le ayudaba a cerrar la tienda, y luego de unos minutos de silencio de su parte, me dijo algo que quedó grabado en mi memoria, a pesar de que en aquel entonces no lo comprendí del todo:

Entiendo tu situación, de seguro muchas personas hubieran hecho lo mismo que tú –dijo Esther tranquilamente, mientras sacaba las llaves del local del bolsillo de su sweater, preparando todo para cerrar- Pero Kristin, hay diversas maneras de enfrentar cualquier tipo de problema, dos de ellas, quizás las más importantes, son la manera "inteligente" o la "violenta". De la forma violenta, eres solo esclavo de tus propias acciones, que inclusive pueden traer consecuencias realmente terribles…en cambio, con la inteligente, usas tu ingenio para salir del aprieto, y puedes verlo todo desde diversas perspectivas, e inclusive predecir las consecuencias que traerán tus acciones –dijo, al final alzándose para alcanzar la reja de la tienda, yo me alce poco tiempo después que ella para ayudarle- Lo que te quiero decir con esto, es que siendo dominada por tus emociones no eres capaz de visualizar las distintas soluciones que están a tu alcance, y para verlas, tienes que ser más inteligente que aquel que te ofende para no caer en sus provocaciones, si siempre recapacitas las cosas antes de actuar, te aseguro que jamás volverá a ocurrir algo como esto.

Guardé silencio ante aquel profundo razonamiento de Esther durante unos segundos, ya que a pesar de que en cierta manera ella tenía razón, lamentablemente, aquello no logro hacer que me arrepintiera de mis acciones. Por lo que, luego de poner los candados de la reja, y de que ambas emprendiéramos el camino en dirección al metro, ella agregó:

Espero que esto jamás te vuelva a suceder, pero eso si Kristin, existen ciertas circunstancias que no podemos afrontar por nuestra cuenta, y a veces necesitamos ayuda de aquellas personas que tengan más experiencia en el tema que nosotros –dijo Esther tranquilamente, mientras caminaba a mi lado- si en algún momento eso llega a ocurrir, acude a aquellas personas en las que más confíes, las que más estimas, y respetes, por que esas son las que te guiaran por el buen camino. Nunca dudes eso.

Nuevamente no emití ningún comentario, solamente me quede pensando sobre aquello mientras veía como las luces de los postes poco a poco empezaban a encenderse, debido a que estaba anocheciendo, iluminando la calle con su hermosa y tenue luz. Después de eso, y de reconsiderar las palabras de Esther, solamente esboce una tenue sonrisa, olvidándome de mis heridas, y con la mayor tranquilidad le respondí:

Muchas gracias sensei, me ha ayudado mucho con esto, y ahora que me desahogue me siento mucho mejor –dije mientras mantenía una tenue sonrisa en mis labios, al final mirándola con alegría, y en cierta manera…con agradecimiento- Pero bueno, por más que me cueste aceptarlo, creo que tiene razón, no actué de la mejor manera, al cometer el error de dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Pero, eso no cambia lo que hice…

Por esa razón, debes asumir tus errores, y afrontar las consecuencias que estos te den, después de todo, de los errores se aprende –dijo Esther, también sonriente, y después posó su mano en mi cabeza, despeinándome así de manera cariñosa, logrando hacerme reír- y me imagino que sabes a lo que me refiero…

Si…que debo ir a enfrentar a mis padres antes de que las cosas se pongan peor –dije con cansancio, al final emitiendo un sonoro suspiro de fastidio- pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- igual no creo que este día pueda empeorar más.

No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes –dijo Esther en broma, al final, deteniéndose en la entrada de la estación del metro, donde me correspondía quedarme- Tranquila niña, estoy segura de que si les hablas con sinceridad y sin rodeos, todo saldrá bien.

Si…eso espero…-susurre con desánimo, y al final emití un profundo suspiro, para luego rascar mi nuca con cierto nerviosismo- En fin, al mal paso darle prisa, de hay nos vemos sensei, cuídese mucho –dije, para luego acércame y despedirme de Esther con un beso en la mejilla, el cual era un gesto utilizado tanto para saludar como para despedirse en mi país de origen-

Igual Kris –dijo sonriente, al final correspondiendo el gesto- ve con cuidado, me mandas un mensaje cuando llegues vale? Nos vemos.

Ok, chao –Asentí, y luego camine hacia dentro de la estación, para tomar el metro que me llevaría a mi casa, pero mientras bajaba las escaleras, por alguna razón un terrible presentimiento hiso que me recorriera un escalofrió, y sin dudarlo, gire mi vista hacia atrás, justo al lugar donde estaba Esther, para simplemente ver cuenta de que ya se había ido-

Al ver que ya no estaba, le reste importancia a eso, y seguí mi camino como si nada hubiera pasado, pensando de que manera hablaría con mis padres, y por lo tanto, aún no estaba consiente de que esa iba a ser la última vez que pudiera ver a mi mejor amiga.

Bueno, al menos con vida.


	3. Capítulo 2: El Apocalipsis

**Capítulo II: El Apocalipsis**

Entonces todo es verdad Kristin?!–Grito mi madre indignada, era una mujer de contextura gruesa y cabellos rizados teñidos de color dorado, desde la sala de nuestro apartamento, donde estaba reunida con mi padre, un hombre ya de edad madura y de cabellos casi totalmente blancos, el cual tenía una notable expresión de molestia en su rostro- Enserio te peleaste en tu escuela?! En qué estabas pensando?!

Y que querías que hiciera?! No tenia opción! Me acorralo y tuve que responder! –le respondí también alzando la voz, estaba realmente molesta por todas las cosas que decía, y por su falta de comprensión en este aspecto, simplemente no podía creerlo- Si no lo hacia estaría aceptando su victoria sobre mí mamá!

Pero ahora las cosas están peor Kristin! Todo esta arruinado! El esfuerzo que hicimos tu madre y yo para inscribirte en ese colegio se fue al caño por culpa de tu maldito orgullo! –grito mi padre realmente molesto, con una voz ronca y una mirada acusadora, al final, golpeando fuertemente la mesita de café que separaba el sofá, donde estaba sentado con mamá, y el mueble donde me encontraba. Aquello me intimido de sobremanera- Acaso no tienes idea de como esto va afectar tu futuro?! Esta expulsión te costara bastante caro!

El futuro…siempre el estúpido futuro! Adivina que papá, estamos todos viviendo en el presente! El asqueroso presente! Qué me importa si esto me afecta?! Deberían apoyarme en esto en vez de estarme regañando como si fuera una niña pequeña! Maldita sea! –grite con todas mis fuerzas, al final, levantándome de mi silla y mandándole una mirada asesina a mis progenitores. Aquella situación me enfurecía, ya que a pesar de todo lo que dijo mi sensei, nada salió como lo esperado-

Así estaban las cosas en mi hogar desde hace un par de horas. Desde el momento en el que pise la entrada del apartamento, mis padres me bombardearon con un montón de preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, cosa que ya esperaba. Desafortunadamente, todo se salió de control y solo me encontraba discutiendo con ellos en el medio de la sala, tratando de defender mi punto de vista y hacer que mis padres entendieran mi situación. Lamentablemente, en aquel entonces no logré comprenderles, ni siquiera pude notar que estaban más preocupados por mi de lo que imaginaba, en mi egoísmo solo pensaba que estaban en contra mía, y eso me obligo a decir algo terrible.

Ustedes son los peores padres del mundo! Les es más importante un futuro lejano que los problemas de sus propia hija! Ojala nunca hubiera nacido en esta familia! –Dije ahora con la voz rota, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, causadas por la rabia que llenaba mi cuerpo, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera continuar hablando, mi padre me cerró la boca de una fuerte cachetada, que inclusive logro hacerme caer en el suelo-

El golpe de mi padre, provoco que mi mejilla izquierda se hinchara casi de inmediato, y que las heridas que había en ella empezaran a palpitar, causándome un terrible y punzante dolor. Ante eso, solo alcé mi vista y nuevamente les brinde una mirada desafiante a mis padres, llena de odio, rencor, y al mismo tiempo, de dolor y tristeza.

Después de aquello, el silencio nos rodeó por unos cuantos segundos, durante los cuales el aire tenso del lugar se cargo con un aura terriblemente negativa, o al menos así fue hasta el llanto de mi hermano menor nos saco a todos de nuestros pensamientos, sobresaltándonos al instante.

Él se encontraba parado al lado del marco de una puerta que daba a un pequeño pasillo, donde estaban las habitaciones, esa noche usaba el pijama de Naruto que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños, y debido que lloraba a moco suelto, no paraba de mancharla con sus lágrimas.

Ya basta! Terminen de pelear!...Por favor! No quiero que peleen! –grito mi hermano Elías con la voz rota, al tiempo que su rostro se bañaba de lágrimas. En aquel entonces tenia solamente unos 7 añitos, y a diferencia de mi, el tenia la tez más oscura, su cabello era totalmente de color azabache, y sus ojos eran más oscuros que los míos. Generalmente, él era un niño bastante alegre y juguetón, le encantaba hacer bromas y jugar conmigo, por lo que verlo llorar de esa manera…en cierta forma, hiso que se me rompiera el corazón-

A causa de eso, aprovechando que no hubo ninguna reacción de parte de mis padres, me levanté y rápidamente caminé hacia mi habitación, para luego azotar la puerta con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba realmente molesta, y al mismo tiempo herida, jamás pensé que mi padre fuera capaz de golpearme…y de que yo pudiera decir tantas cosas hirientes.

Sin más remedio, pronto la frustración y la tristeza se apoderaron de mi corazón, y solo me deje caer de rodillas en el suelo, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de correr por mis mejillas. Deje que todo se saliera de control, y ahora no tenia idea de como verle la cara a mis padres nuevamente.

Otra vez me encontraba en un callejón sin salida, pero ahora no tenía a nadie del que pudiera aferrarme en esta oportunidad, o al menos…eso creía.

No pasaron siquiera 2 minutos hasta que mi hermano abrió lentamente la puerta de nuestro cuarto, como con temor de lo que se pudiera encontrar. Sin embargo, al ver que me encontraba tirada en posición fetal en el medio de la habitación, sin dudarlo se acercó a mí y me rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos, tratando de hacer que me calmara. En su inocencia, el trato de consolarme lo mejor que pudo.

Qué es lo que quieres?...-le pregunté amargamente, con la voz rota y en un tono notablemente molesto, sin si quiera voltear a verle por los momentos. Al final rápidamente limpie mis lágrimas, para que el no pudiera verlas-

H-Hermana, t-tranquila ya p-paso, no pasa n-nada, estoy a-aquí contigo –dijo Elías con la voz entre cortada, hipando mucho debido a la ronda de llantos que protagonizó hace apenas unos instantes. Eso me sorprendió un poco, ya que, aunque en el fondo sabía que había cometido una terrible equivocación, él estaba preocupado por mi, e intentaba apoyarme y hacerme sentir mejor-

A pesar de todo, aquel gesto de su parte me enterneció de sobremanera, por lo que, luego de acomodarme, hasta quedar frente a él, correspondí su abrazo con firmeza, quite unos mechones de su rostro y después bese su frente con delicadeza.

Tranquilo hermano, estoy bien…el que me preocupa en este momento eres tu –susurre con cansancio, ya que aunque hubiera parado de llorar, si hablaba en mi tono natural, de seguro no podría darme a entender- De veras te asusto lo que viste eh?

Mi hermano, quien tenia la vista oculta en mi pecho, alzo un poco la vista y me miro durante unos instantes, y a pesar de que volvió a ocultar su rostro, asintió levemente respondiendo afirmativamente mi pregunta. Aquello me obligo a guardar silencio durante varios minutos, ya que necesitaba meditar sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación, por lo que, después de pensarlo detalladamente, le hice una promesa de corazón:

Hermano de veras siento lo ocurrido, no fue mi intención asustarte, y sé que nuestros padres tampoco querían eso…-empecé, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente, con la intención de reconfortarle- no actué de la mejor manera el día de hoy y cometí muchos errores, por eso hermanito, quiero prometerte una cosa.

Q-qué cosa? –Tartamudeó mi hermano, al tiempo que me veía con una expresión triste en su rostro, enfatizada por sus ojos vidriosos, los cuales estaban al borde del llanto nuevamente-

Te prometo que voy a tratar de arreglar esto, no por mí, ni por mis padres, sino por ti, ya que nunca más quiero hacerte sufrir otra vez –le susurre esta vez más calmada, al final esbozando una sonrisa y despeinándolo de manera cariñosa, provocando que se riera y se apartara de mi- Así que no te preocupes más ok? Deja que tu hermana mayor se encargue de esto.

Pero hermana, si no puedes siquiera ordenar el closet, cómo planeas reconciliarte con papá y mamá? –Pregunto mi hermano con total inocencia y sinceridad, mientras se sentaba en el suelo a mirarme fijamente, con una expresión curiosa en sus ojos-

O-oye! Tenme un poco más de fe! Ya pensare en algo ok? –dije en un tono nervioso, mientras también me sentaba en el suelo al estilo indio, con las piernas cruzadas, aquel comentario de veras no lo había esperado- Además, no creo que reconciliarme con mis padres sea más difícil que arreglar toda nuestra ropa, o si?

Sabía que aquel comentario no era para nada gracioso, y que tampoco era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, aun así luego de un par de segundos, mi hermano empezó a reírse muy contento, y sin que yo me diera cuenta también comencé a reír, compartiendo esa alegría con mí hermano menor.

Gracias a eso, el aire depresivo de la habitación se redujo razonablemente, y los dos nos encontrábamos mucho más tranquilos. Por eso, luego se conversar un rato más, ambos nos preparamos para dormir, con la esperanza de tener un mejor día en la mañana, durante el cual trataría de elaborar un plan que de seguro lograría reconciliarme con mis padres, lamentablemente…aquel momento jamás se llegaría a dar.

Hermana! –gritó mi hermano asustado desde su cama, justo después de que ambos escucháramos una fuerte explosión proveniente del exterior, por eso, sin dudarlo, nuevamente se lanzó a mis brazos y se aferró a mi con firmeza, mientras temblaba del susto- hermana! Qué fue eso? Sonó muy feo!

Ya sé, tranquilo, seguro no fue nada –le respondí con seriedad y extrañeza, mientras terminaba de ponerme mi pijama. En cuanto se lanzó a mi regazo, le recibí y apreté contra mi pecho, ya que aunque no lo demostrara, aquello me había asustado igual o inclusive más que él-

No obstante, era su hermana mayor, y no podía mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad en ese momento, ya que en ese instante era su punto de apoyo, por lo que si cedía ante el miedo, de seguro él también lo haría. Por esa razón me incorporé, le deje sentado en su cama, la cual era la parte de debajo de una litera que compartía conmigo, y luego me dirigí hacia la ventana de nuestra habitación.

Voy a asomarme ok? Si pasa algo ve a buscar a papá y a mamá, que de seguro esto les despertó –dije muy seriamente, pero con una voz temblorosa. Los nervios me traicionaban, pero ese no era el momento para asustarme-

Luego de ver el gesto aprobatorio de mi hermano, lentamente me fui acercando a la ventana con cierto nerviosismo e inseguridad, sin embargo, al estar a una distancia prudente, tome las cortinas con mis manos y lentamente las aparte. Al momento de hacerlo, una intensa luz me encandiló casi al instante, haciendo que me quejara del dolor, y retrocediera unos pasos.

Hermana! –grito mi hermano más preocupado por mi reacción que por la intensa luz que había afuera, a pesar de que fueran la casi las diez de la noche-

Arg! Pero…que rayos fue eso?! –grite confundida, mientras una de mis manos cubría mi ojos izquierdo, el cual me dolía ligeramente por la repentina luz que había recibido. Pero, antes de que me terminara de acostumbrar a la claridad, abrí las cortinas de golpe, y al hacerlo, me encontré de frente con algo increíblemente abrumador- o por Dios…no es cierto…esto no es verdad –dije ahora realmente asustada-

No podía creerlo, simplemente era demasiado irreal como para poder entenderlo. El cielo nocturno de mi ciudad se había teñido de un color anaranjado bastante fuerte, y en el ocurrían diversas y extrañas explosiones, las cuales resonaban en todo el lugar. Muchas personas, de los edificios y casas cercanas, se asomaron a ver que era lo que ocurría, y en cuestión de segundos, el pánico empezó a surgir en las calles.

Hermanita, qué pasó? –pregunto Elías ahora también bastante asustado, debido a los gritos que se escuchaban desde afuera, mientras bajaba de su cama- de donde vino esa luz? Y esos gritos?

No tengo idea, rápido! Ve a buscar a nuestros padres! Ahora! –le grite angustiada, y sin replicar, tomo su sweter favorito y salió del cuarto rápidamente. Mientras el hacia eso, yo aproveche de tomar mi chaqueta y mi celular, y en cuanto lo hice, le seguí hasta la sala, donde se encontraba reunido con mis padres, los cuales le abrazaban llenos de temor-

Kristin! Oh por Dios! Qué bueno que estas bien! –dijo mi madre muy asustada, pero en cierta manera aliviada de verme- No podemos perder más tiempo! Hay que irnos ahora! –dijo y extendió su mano hacia donde yo estaba-

Hay pánico en las calles mamá! Si salimos de seguro alguno de esos locos nos atacará! –le dije en un tono lleno de angustia y confusión, pero a pesar de que me había acercado a ellos, en ningún momento tomé su mano…ya que…aunque parezca estúpido, todavía estaba molesta con ella- Tenemos que quedarnos en casa! Es el único lugar seguro por los momentos!

Kristin ya basta! Guarda silencio y empaca tus cosas en este instante! –Me ordenó mi padre, con una mezcla de miedo y enojo- y ya deja tus insolencias! No es momento para eso!

Pero papá!...–empecé yo, sin embargo, no pude terminar la frase, ya que de la misma manera que las explosiones comenzaron, así mismo terminaron, volviendo así el cielo a su color original. Ahora el único ruido que se escuchaba eran las alarmas de los coches que había alrededor del edificio, ya que las voces se habían apagado de golpe-

Durante unos instantes, todos nos quedamos inmóviles, sin hablar o realizar algún tipo de movimiento, solo nos quedamos paralizados y en estado de shock mientras veíamos fijamente hacia la ventana que daba al balcón del apartamento. Aquel momento de veras nos había asustado, y era increíble que de la nada hubiera terminado.

Pero, antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar, hubo un nuevo resplandor y otra explosión mucho más fuerte que las anteriores, tanto así que logro que nos cayéramos en el suelo a causa del fuerte temblor que esta última había provocado, causando también que tanto los muebles como adornos de nuestro hogar se sacudieran con violencia. Muchos de estos chocaron contra el suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, por lo que había fragmentos de cerámica y vidrio esparcidos por todas partes, dificultando y limitando así nuestros movimientos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que estuviéramos pasando el susto de nuestras vidas, ninguno se espero lo que ocurrió después, ya que antes de que siquiera pudiéramos incorporarnos, de repente el edificio empezó a inclinarse lentamente hacia adelante, en dirección a la calle, como si se estuviera siendo atraído por una fuerza desconocida, causando que pronto nos resbaláramos y chocáramos contra las rejas del balcón, de las cuales nos sujetamos con firmeza para no caernos en el vació.

Desgraciadamente, aquello nos dio la oportunidad de visualizar el terrible panorama que teníamos a nuestro alrededor. Todo parecía salido de las más espantosas y terribles pesadillas, el cielo nocturno, teñido de un tono anaranjado bastante fuerte, daba la iluminación suficiente para vislumbrar como las personas corrían desesperadas por calles, abandonando sus autos e inclusive sus propios hogares con la finalidad de poder salvar sus vidas, pero lamentablemente todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano, ya que muchos de ellos eran adsorbidos sin piedad por unas especies de agujeros que habían aparecido en el suelo, y al parecer, estos con cada cosa que devoraban se hacían más grandes y obtenían una mayor fuerza. Eso explicaba el por qué nuestro edificio se había inclinado de esa manera.

Mamá! Qué esta pasando?! -dijo mi hermano con la voz rota, mientras se aferraba a nuestra madre y empezaba a llorar nuevamente, debido al miedo que sentía en aquel instante, el cual podría hasta catalogarse como terror-Por qué todos están desapareciendo?!

No lo sé hijo! –le respondió mamá también con la voz rota, ya que al igual que el, estaba aterrorizada por todo lo que estaba pasando, por esa razón, estrecho a mi hermano entre sus brazos y apartó su vista de hay para que no pudiera seguir presenciando aquel espantoso espectáculo- No lo sé!...

Luego de eso, hubo otra fuerte sacudida en el edificio, la cual provoco que este se inclinara aún más hacia la calle, y que los muebles empezaran también a resbalarse en dirección hacia nosotros, y en cuanto nos alcanzaban estos nos golpearon terriblemente, logrando que tanto mis padres como yo gritáramos del dolor ante eso. Sin embargo, en cuanto el sofá chocó contra el resto de los muebles, los oxidados barrotes del balcón finalmente cedieron y se rompieron, causando que cayéramos irremediablemente en dirección hacia ese agujero negro. Aquello provocó el pánico en todos nosotros, y por ende empezamos a gritar llenos de miedo y de desesperación.

Gabriela! Los niños! –gritó mi papá lleno de angustia, al tiempo que trataba de acercarse a nuestra madre y a mi, esquivando el resto de los objetos y escombros que caían desde nuestro edificio- Cuida a los niños!

Papá! Rápido! Toma mi mano!–le llamé angustiada, con la voz rota, mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y al tiempo que el pánico empezaba a apoderarse totalmente de mi. Sin dudarlo, extendí mi mano hacia él para que pudiera sujetarme, pero lamentablemente no lo logró, fue adsorbido por el agujero, desapareciendo rápidamente en su oscuro interior- No! Papá!

Mi hermano chilló del terror ante la desaparición de mi padre, y mi madre gritó su nombre con una voz triste y desgarradora, pero, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que compartiéramos su destino, ya que los tres también caímos en su interior, y pronto fuimos rodeados por la profunda oscuridad que había en el.

Mientras caíamos no pude alcanzar a mi madre o a mi hermano, no obstante, aunque no pudiera ver absolutamente nada, aún podía escuchar los gritos llenos de confusión y angustia provenientes de otras personas, y entre esas se distinguían las de ellos, ya que no paraban de llamarme.

Kristin! Kristin! –Me llamaba mi madre con la voz rota, finalmente había roto en el llanto, y en su forma de hablar se notaba la inquietud que la recorría en aquel instante- Hija! Donde estás?! Kristin!

Hermana! –me llamo también mi hermano, igual o más asustado que nuestra propia madre- Hermana! No te vallas! No nos dejes solos!

Mamá! Elías! Aquí estoy! –les respondí entre mi desesperación, y como pude intente visualizarlos, o si acaso encontrar el lugar desde donde me estaban hablando, sin embargo, lo único que podía percibir era como la oscuridad del lugar se hacia cada vez más densa- No los veo! Donde están?!

No recibí ninguna respuesta, pero aún podía escuchar como me llamaban sin parar, a pesar de que poco a poco los gritos se iban haciendo cada vez más lejanos. Pronto, casi sin darme cuenta, me volví la única voz presente en aquel espació oscuro, y aunque nadie me respondiera, seguía intentando con la esperanza de que alguien pudiera oírme, pero mi llamado jamás sería escuchado o respondido por nadie más.

De esa manera, la oscuridad que me rodeaba de a poco empezó a desaparecer, y no se imaginan cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme casi de frente con una imponente luna llena, la cual flotaba en medio del firmamento acompañada de un ejercito de hermosas y pequeñas estrellas, ese panorama hacia parecer que lo que ocurrió hace un instante fuera solo un sueño. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar al respecto, de repente un terrible dolor invadió mi espalda, ya que sentí como si hubiera chocado contra el pavimento a una velocidad considerable, pero al ver que una ola pronto se alzó a mi lado, y como mi cuerpo empezaba a hundirse sin remedio, pronto me di cuenta de que en realidad con lo que había chocado era el mar, y no tierra firme.

Aquello me provocó pánico, y sin duda alguna un ataque de nervios, ya que desgraciadamente, nadar no era una de mis cualidades más fuertes, y después de separarme de mi familia, el calmarme no era una opción en aquel instante.

Mamá! Papá! –grite llena de angustia y desesperación, mientras luchaba por mantenerme a flote en el agua, desgraciadamente, la ola que se alzó a mi lado no me facilitó las cosas, ya que logró hundirme de golpe, y me golpeó en el proceso- Hermano! Mamá! Papá! –grite nuevamente en cuanto salí a flote-

Durante unos segundos, seguí llamándoles con la ilusión de que un milagro ocurriera, y alguno pudiera escucharme o responderme.

Lastimosamente, todos mis esfuerzos fueron en balde, ya que no percibí ninguna voz conocida, y debido a las crecientes olas que arremetían contra mi a cada momento, pronto el flotar se me hizo cada vez más difícil, y en cuanto perdí mis fuerzas, otra imponente pared de agua me arrastro hasta el fondo del mar, contra el cual choque fuertemente, quedándome aturdida, y provocando que me encontrara con una cantidad innumerable de filosos corales, los cuales perforaron y atravesaron mi piel a través de mi pijama. Logrando teñir el agua de un tenue color rojo, y haciéndome gritar del dolor.

Afortunadamente, mi martirio termino casi enseguida, ya que las olas me habían arrastrado a las orillas de una especie de playa, en aquel momento no sabia cual, y ni siquiera podía moverme para asegurarme en donde me hallaba, ya que debido a los cortes que tenia en la piel, había perdido mucha sangre, y por culpa de mi estado anímico, me debilite a una velocidad impresionante, al tiempo que todo empezaba a darme vueltas.

Mamá…papá….hermanito…-susurre llena de tristeza, al tiempo que unas lágrimas se resbalaban por mis mejillas, debido a la frustración y la profunda angustia que llenaban mi corazón en aquel instante, abonados con el terrible dolor causado por mis heridas- lo siento…lo siento mucho…perdónenme…

Pronto mi visión empezaba a nublarse, y todo a mí alrededor empezaba a desaparecer. De veras iba a morir de esa forma? Aún me faltaban muchas cosas por vivir, y todavía tenía que encontrar a mi familia, además, no quería terminar de esa manera.

Pero, entre mi estado de inconsciencia, pude distinguir como una figura oscura y alada sobrevoló ligeramente sobre mí, no pude distinguirla con claridad, debido a lo débil que me encontraba, pero recuerdo con claridad las palabras que me dijo aquella vez:

"Pobre criatura, en vuestros ojos puedo ver el sufrimiento de un alma noble. Qué puede deparar el cruel destino a un ser tan único como usted?"–dijo la sombra con una voz amable, en un tono notablemente preocupado, y de repente, una especie de tenue luz empezó a emanar de su cabeza con una especie de aire mágico- Pero ya no tiene por qué preocuparse más, sanare vuestras heridas en un instante y acabare con su agonía".

A medida que aquella figura hablaba, una agradable tibieza empezó a recorrer todo mi ser, provocándome alivio, y al mismo tiempo llenándome de una increíble paz. Todo parecía ser como arte de magia, no obstante, debido al cansancio, y la innumerable cantidad de emociones vividas, pronto el cansancio me venció, y sin poderlo evitar, me quede desmayé justo en aquel lugar.

"Presto, ahora solo descanse y sueñe, sueñe con un día mejor, y con las cosas que aún le quedan por vivir" –susurro la figura en un tono bastante amable, casi maternal, antes de que finalmente terminara de perder la conciencia-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/

_Hola muchachos! Aquí Aiyane jejeje, vaya...es la primera vez que me dirijo a mis lectores desde que subi el prólogo de mi fanfiction, por eso, primero que nada, les saludo cordialmente y también les agradezco, ya que si han llegado hasta aquí es por que les ha gustado lo que han leido XD! Pero bueno, me disculpo si de repente los capítulos son muy cortos, la universidad ha absorvido mi tiempo y no he tenido chance de escribir cosas un poco más elaboradas, sin embargo, procurare mejorar y darle una mejor calidad a la historia, ya veran como poco a poco ira tomando vuelo._

_Y bueno, muchas gracias por sus lindos y hermosos reviews, esos son los que me animan a escribir y continuar con esta historia, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado, ya que a partir de aqui la vida de Kristin empieza a cambiar por completo jejeje, y no se preocupen, pronto apareceran criaturas relacionadas con MLP, pero todo a su tiempo. De nuevo muchas gracias, y pues, cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida =3. Actualizo cada viernes, y máximo cada sábado, así que esten pendientes siempre de nuevos capítulos vale? Hasta luego!_

_P.D: Dependiendo de como se desarrolle la historia, quizás les tenga una sorpresita mis queridos amigos, solo esperen y ya lo verán :3. Además, si quieren saber un poco más de mí, revisen mi tumblr, que siempre lo actualizo: aiyaneshirogane. tumblr dashboard (quiten los espacios =D) Se les quiere *w*, hasta pronto!_


	4. Capítulo 3: Arribo a Tierras Desconocida

**Capítulo III: Arribo a Tierras Desconocidas**

_Un silencio agradable me rodeaba por completo, acompañado de una oscuridad bastante apacible. No había tristeza ni tampoco dolor, solo me encontraba flotando en aquel tranquilo lugar mientras la calma del ambiente me embargaba por completo._

_No me pregunte donde me encontraba, o que era lo que me había pasado, simplemente no me importaba. Solo sabía que tenia mucho sueño y un terrible cansancio que con cada segundo se iba agudizando. Sin embargo, antes de que cediera por completo a mi agotamiento, una tenue luz apareció a lo lejos, emanando un pequeño y cálido resplandor que pronto logró alcanzarme._

"_Q- qué es eso?..." –me pregunte extrañada y con cierto fastidio, debido a que su luz me daba justo en la cara-_

_Luego de un par de segundos, con pereza abrí mis ojos y trate de fijarme en su origen, al principio no pude distinguir nada fuera de lo normal, pero al oír una voz lejana no pude evitar sentir algo de interés, por lo que, luego de acomodarme, me impulsé y flote lentamente hacia ella. Cada vez que me acercaba esta se hacía más fuerte y clara, hasta que finalmente pude percibir con claridad que era lo que estaba diciendo:_

"_Kristin…Kristin…" –decía aquella voz, la cual era casi como un susurro. Sonaba tranquila, relajada, y por alguna razón...sentía que me era conocida- "Kristin?...puedes oírme?...Kristin?"_

_ Así siguió llamándome la voz, en un tono sereno casi maternal, pero mientras más cerca me encontraba, un terrible vació empezaba consumir mi corazón a una velocidad considerable, como si una estaca estuviera siendo clavada lentamente en el. No era un sentimiento nada agradable, pero tenía que saber quien me llamaba…tenía que asegurarme de llegarle a ver._

_ Afortunadamente no tardé demasiado en llegar, y en cuanto mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luminosidad que había alrededor, pude visualizar con claridad quien era dueño de aquella voz tan dulce…no se imaginan cuan grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a mi propia madre, parada justo al frente de aquella luz, con mi hermano en sus brazos y con mi padre a su lado…los tres parecían serenos, pero me veían con una expresión preocupada en sus ojos._

_ "Mamá?...papá? Hermanito?" –dije esperanzada, me regocijaba el hecho de poder verlos nuevamente, y sin poderlo evitar, la alegría se desbordó a través de mis ojos con forma de lágrimas- "Estan bien!...después de todo lo que pasamos…me alegra verlos otra vez! –dije con la voz rota, y sin dudarlo me impulsé hacia donde estaban ellos, con la intención de llegar a su lado-_

_ No obstante, antes de que pudiera acercarme lo suficiente, la voz de mi hermano me detuvo, y a pesar de su expresión, habló tranquilamente:_

_ "No hermana, no te acerques más" –dijo mi hermano calmadamente, con un gesto preocupado en sus ojitos- "Nosotros ya estamos mejor, pero…tú….no perteneces aquí"_

_ "Qué? Cómo que no pertenezco aquí? De qué estás hablando? –dije ahora confundida, y con cierta angustia. No podía aguardar hasta alcanzarles, quería estar con ellos…por alguna razón sentía que se me estaba agotando el tiempo-_

_ "No estas en el mundo real hija mía" –esta vez hablo mi madre, serena y con una expresión un poco más tranquila en su rostro- "Tu alma se encuentra flotando en este momento en el limbo. Debido a todo lo que pasaste has perdido sus ganas de vivir, y por lo tanto…el vínculo con tu cuerpo se ha debilitado…ahora eres vulnerable a cualquier ataque del exterior"_

_ "Debes regresar Kristin, este no es tu lugar, ni tampoco tu momento" –dijo mi padre con seriedad, pero al final esbozó una sonrisa-"Algún día estaremos juntos…pero te aseguro que esa ocasión no será hoy"_

_ "De qué estas hablando? Estamos juntos otra vez! Acaso importa si es mi momento o no?!" –dije nuevamente con la voz rota, y de nuevo torrentes de lágrimas empezaron a emanar de mis ojos- "Yo…yo solo quiero estar con ustedes"_

_ "Kristin, no te preocupes, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo" –dijo mi madre tranquilamente, para después esbozar una sonrisa, al igual que mi padre-_

_ "Mientras no nos dejes de querer, siempre estaremos aquí" –dijo mi hermano, al final señalando con su dedo índice el lugar donde estaba ubicado su corazón- "Ahora…es tiempo de que vuelvas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"_

_ Intenté replicar, pero no pude hacer, ya que de repente todo empezó a derrumbarse a nuestro alrededor, la oscuridad iba desapareciendo, y la luz que había detrás de ellos comenzaba a brillar aún con más intensidad._

_Pero, a pesar de todo aún no estaba dispuesta a rendirme, por lo que intente alcanzarles una última vez impulsándome de un salto. Lamentablemente el espacio en el que flotaba había desaparecido…y solamente empecé a caer sin remedio en una especie de vació mientras veía como mi familia se alejaba lentamente de mi vista, con una expresión triste…pero al mismo tiempo aliviada, sin poderlo evitar, un grito desgarrador salió de mi garganta mientras iba descendiendo, debido a la rabia que sentía…nuevamente…les había perdido._

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Ahhhhhhhh! –grite con todas mis fuerzas, mientras me sentaba de golpe con una terrible expresión de miedo y angustia en mi rostro. Mi respiración era agitada, mi cuerpo temblaba y un sudor frío me bajaba por la frente-

Ese sueño sin lugar a dudas me había afectado de sobremanera, ya que el hecho de presenciar como mi familia se alejaba de mi lado una vez más no fue algo realmente agradable. Jamás me había sentido tan frustrada e inútil en toda mi vida, y por ello, aquel instante quedaría grabado a fuego en mi memoria, convirtiéndose así en uno de los tantos recuerdos del pasado que todavía me atormentan en el futuro.

No obstante, luego de calmarme unos instantes, traté de limpiar el sudor que corría por mi frente, pero al intentarlo me di cuenta de varias cosas muy importantes: Que había un poco de arena pegada en mis temblorosas manos, y que una pequeña cantidad de agua iba a venia hasta llegar a mojarme los pies. Aquello me sorprendió un poco, pero en cuanto fije mi vista en el horizonte, y note como un inmenso mar se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba a ver, reflejando así la inmensa luna llena que iluminaba el firmamento…caí en cuenta de que…ya no me encontraba en mi hogar.

E-entonces…eso no fue…un sueño? –me pregunté con la voz temblorosa, mientras un horrible sentimiento de angustia empezaba a invadirme por completo. La confusión y el miedo que sentí en ese instante no me dejaron pensar con claridad, por lo que no pude procesar bien el hecho de que…me encontraba totalmente sola- no…no, esto debe ser solo un sueño…si! Una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla!

Esboce una retorcida sonrisa ante aquello, y rápidamente traté incorporarme pero, debido a lo débil que me encontraba, simplemente perdí el equilibrio y volví a caer en aquel suelo arenoso, llenando los restos de mi pijama y parte de mi rostro con arena, a causa de eso, no pude evitar dar un fuerte puñetazo en la tierra. Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, y el mundo que alguna vez conocí desapareció como si todo hubiera sido solo una mera ilusión. Todas aquellas personas que conocí, todo lo que alguna vez soñé con ser, mis aspiraciones, mis deseos…se habían esfumado como humo en el aire.

Durante varias horas permanecí inmóvil en aquel lugar, desahogando todos aquellos horribles sentimientos a través de lágrimas que no paraban de correr por mis mejillas. Solo cuando los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a asomarse, intenté levantarme nuevamente, y debido a que esa vez logré mantenerme de pie, caminé como pude hacia un grupo de árboles, parecidos a unas palmeras, y me deje caer a los pies de la que tenia más cerca, quedándome viendo hacia la orilla y obteniendo así la oportunidad de presenciar un hermoso amanecer.

En silencio, medite mi situación mientras veía como el sol se alzaba lentamente en el cielo, iluminando tenuemente los alrededores y transmitiendo a su vez una agradable calidez, que poco a poco desplazaba el frío que había dejado la noche. De cierta manera, aquel instante me pareció realmente simbólico, porque, a pesar de todo, pareciese como si la misma naturaleza me estuviera dando la bienvenida aquel lugar con ese hermoso espectáculo…inclusive a pesar de todo lo que había pasado.

Jeje…-reí ligeramente, mientras mantenía mi vista fija en la lejanía. Ahora que me encontraba más calmada podía pensar con mayor claridad, pero en cierta forma, recordando la discusión que tuve con mis padres, no pude evitar el hecho de reír ante la cruel ironía de la situación-…tan preocupados estaban por mi futuro…y ahora…siquiera sé si voy a salir con vida de este lugar…todo es incierto ahora…

Otra lágrima rebelde bajo por mi mejilla, pero la limpié rápidamente con lo que quedaba de la manga de mi pijama, ya que por alguna razón la tela estaba llena de agujeros y bastante rasgada, como si algo filoso la hubiese perforado, e inclusive mis pantalones no se encontraban mejor…aunque, por alguna razón, no podía recordar por qué me encontraba en tan terrible estado ni como había llegado a esa pequeña isla. Solo tenía borrosos recuerdos, y mientras más trataba de hurgar en mis pensamientos, un terrible y punzante dolor de cabeza empezaba a hacerse presente, por lo que luego de un par de minutos, deje de intentar acordarme de aquello.

Además, en aquel instante había algo mucho más importante de lo que ocuparme: Tenía que buscar comida. Pero, ¿Por donde debía empezar? Al encontrarme en unas tierras totalmente desconocidas para mi, no se me ocurrieron demasiadas ideas…sin embargo, las soluciones más simples provienen de fuentes inesperadas, y esto se comprobó en el momento en el que mire hacia arriba, ya que aunque parezca difícil creerlo, una alegría inmensa me lleno por completo al ver como un manojo de cocos se encontraba colgando de la copa de aquella extraña palmera en la que me encontraba recostada,

Sin dudarlo, me incorporé nuevamente, y luego de comprobar que el tronco tuviera una superficie lo suficientemente lisa para no lastimarme, traté de escalarla como pude, pero mis extremidades empezaron a fallar a los pocos centímetros. Desgraciadamente en aquel entonces no era del tipo de chica atlética, sin embargo, mi terquedad en ese tipo de situaciones es de mucha ayuda, por lo que seguí intentando alcanzar la copa a través de todos los medios posibles. Traté escalar usando las manos, use mi camisa como una especie de soporte, y también mis pantalones, pero siempre terminaba de la misma manera: Con el rostro lleno de arena.

En última instancia, traté de lanzarle piedras a esa dichosa palmera, y al mismo tiempo procuré desahogar mi frustración en el proceso, pero desafortunadamente ninguno de aquellos cocos quería ceder, y ya se me estaban acabando las ideas, además, aunque quería seguir intentando, mi débil estado físico me limitó enormemente y sin remedio me deje caer de espaldas en el suelo arenoso nuevamente, agotada por el esfuerzo realizado.

Pero, aquello no implicaba el hecho de que fuera feliz, ya que uno de mis defectos es que en el momento que me pega el hambre, me suelo poner de un terrible humor.

Maldita palmera del demonio! –dije entre dientes notablemente molesta- si tuviera una cierra a la mano te talaría yo misma! Y te quitaría esos cocos de una vez por todas!...ya verás! Espera a que me recupere y te las veras conmigo!

Mi madre solía decirme que en ese tipo de ocasiones me transformaba en una especie de monstruo, y no tenia ningún motivo para dudar de su palabra, ya que hasta a veces yo me sorprendía de mi comportamiento. Asimismo, el cansancio que abarcó mi cuerpo en aquel entonces, abonado con la frustración que sentía, no fueron la mejor combinación existente.

Pero, aunque ya estuviera pensando en rendirme y tratar de buscar algún alimento más accesible, algo inesperado ocurrió, y es que prácticamente de la nada, pude escuchar un ligero maullido. Aquello me obligó a sentarme en el suelo, y luego ver hacia los lados, en busca de la fuente de aquel sonido, y al no encontrarla, simplemente me deje caer nuevamente. No se imaginan el gran susto me lleve en cuanto abrí los ojos, ya que me encontré casi de frente con unos orbes de color rojizo que me miraban fijamente a solo unos centímetros de mi rostro provocando que me alejara y empezara a gritar como una demente.

Ahhhhhhhh! –grite asustada en cuanto vi aquellos salvajes ojos rojizos, y sin dudarlo me incorporé y me aparte de la criatura que los poseía, armándome al final con una piedra, en el caso que me viera como una especie de bocadillo- Q-quién eres?!...o mejor dicho, ¿Qué eres? Y ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

La pequeña criatura, de pelaje bi-color, y de tamaño similar a un gato de no más de 7 meses, me miró con una expresión de confusión en sus ojos, como si no comprendiera el porqué de mi reacción, no obstante, despreocupadamente lamió su pata y tranquilamente la pasó por su rostro, como si se estuviera limpiando.

Aquel gesto en cierta forma logró hacerme bajar un poco la guardia, debido a lo lindo que se veía, aunque a la vez me encontraba alerta y con la mano lista para golpear todo lo que se acercara de repente. Pero, pasaron varios minutos, y la criatura no se movió de su lugar, solo se mantenía sentada hay con sus ojos clavados en mi.

Eso me extraño de sobremanera.

Ehh…-empezé algo nerviosa, debido a la fija mirada de aquel extraño ser- Acaso…no vas a atacarme o algo así?

El pequeño gato negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, para después posar sus enormes ojos en mí nuevamente, y al mismo tiempo, logrando sorprenderme enormemente. Mis ojos no me habían engañado, aún no estaba lo suficientemente debilitada, por lo que estaba segura de que aquel felino había respondido mi pregunta con total normalidad, como si pudiera entender mi lenguaje.

Oye, Cómo puedes hacer eso? Será que…comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo? –dije aún sin poder creerlo, dejando ahora mi única arma atrás para poder acercarme un poco más a ese felino-

Esta vez, aquella criatura asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y aunque me acerqué a él, en ningún momento se alejó de su posición original, dándome a entender entonces que después de todo no era del todo peligroso, y que por alguna razón, este parecía confiar en mi.

Vaya! Pero que gatito tan particular! –dije sonriente, y muy contenta por la situación. No todos los días te encuentras un gato que es capaz de responderte cuando le hablas, no obstante, al recapacitarlo un poco más, una idea llegó a mi mente…dudaba un poco en preguntarle, pero de todas formas no tenía muchas opciones- Eres un minino bastante inteligente, eso me agrada, pero no te acercarías a mi si no fuera por el hecho de que tienes mucha hambre verdad?

Mew! –solo recibí un maullido como respuesta, aquello me hiso suspirar levemente-

Ahh, comprendo amiguito, pero desgraciadamente yo también me muero de hambre…y no tengo nada que ofrecerte, lo único que esta cerca son aquellos cocos –dije y le señale la palmera en la que estuve recostada hace ya varias horas- y la verdad es que son muy difíciles de bajar, créeme, lo he estado intentando todo el día.

El gato, ante aquello, tranquilamente se levantó y caminó hacia la palmera que le señale, se le quedó viendo un par de segundos, y después volvió a girar su vista hacia a mi, profiriendo esta vez un maullido algo diferente de los primeros.

¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –le pregunté algo extrañada, y luego me levanté para alcanzar de nuevo al pequeño felino. En cuanto lo hice, el giró su vista nuevamente hacia la copa de la palmera y después hacia a mi, para al final emitir el mismo aullido que hace unos segundos- ¿Acaso me quieres ayudar?

El felino asintió lentamente, y ante aquel gesto aprobatorio, no pude evitar sentir una enorme felicidad. ¿Quién se llegaría a imaginar que alguna vez un gato tan inteligente fuera ayudarme?

Excelente! Muchas gracias amiguito! –dije con emoción, al tiempo que esbozaba una gran y alegre sonrisa- Solamente tienes que subir hasta arriba y bajar tantos cocos como puedas, esta bien? Cualquier cosa que suceda no dudes en maullar ok?

El minino no emitió ningún otro gesto, simplemente haciendo uso se su habilidad gatuna, logró escalar hasta la copa de la palmera sin ningún tipo de inconvenientes. Sin perder tiempo, este empezó a saltar y sacudir aquella planta, logrando entonces que varios cocos empezaran a caer pesadamente en la arena.

Aquello me hiso gritar de alegría y emoción, y pronto todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron casi por completo, ya que en cuestión de unos simples minutos, pronto logramos reunir suficientes cocos para alimentarme durante al menos uno días, una enorme cantidad de tiempo tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no era demasiado fanática de los cocos.

Por eso, luego de encontrar una piedra con la forma adecuada, me dedique a abrir la dura caparazón de aquellos dulces frutos para que ambos pudiéramos ingerir su contenido. Pero, aunque me tomó varios minutos, y un par de raspaduras en las manos, tanto el gato como yo pronto tuvimos una cena digna de un lugar tan humilde y salvaje como este, abonado con la sensación de logro que te deja el hecho de que hayas conseguido tu propio alimento.

Tengo que admitir que, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, con respecto a mi familia y a mi mundo, el hecho poder disfrutar de una cena como esa, a pesar de no ser ostentosa, fue lo más agradable que había sentido hasta entonces, inclusive logró distraerme del dolor que me carcomía el alma por dentro…llenándome de mucha satisfacción y alegría.

A causa de eso, sonreí ligeramente, y luego de terminar mi segunda ración de coco, gire mí vista hacia el pequeño felino que me había ayudado, el cual también se encontraba comiendo a mi lado. Con cierto temor y duda, me acerqué a él lo más que pude, y con nerviosismo posé mi mano en su lomo. Al principio, aquel movimiento le sorprendió, pero luego volvió a devorar lo que quedaba de su porción e increíblemente empezó a ronronear.

Vaya, de veras que eres un gatito bastante interesante –dije tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su lomo con suavidad, pudiendo percibir así como un profundo sonido, proveniente de su interior, provocaba un ligero temblor que se proyectaba hacia afuera. Era parecido a la vibración producida por el motor de un auto, en su expresión más pequeña- No solo me dejas acercarme a ti, a pesar de que soy una extraña, sino que también me ayudaste a conseguir comida para los dos…por eso, enserio te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho, eres de gran ayuda pequeñín, creo que inclusive has logrado salvar mi vida.

Mew! –naulló alegremente el minino, con una expresión bastante tierna en el rostro, enfatizada por los pequeños trozos de coco que estaban desordenados por sus bigotes-

Reí ligeramente ante aquello, y con delicadeza limpié su boca y sus bigotes, para después volver a retomar la ronda de caricias que le estaba propinando.

Espero que este sea el inicio de una hermosa y duradera amistad –dije sonriente, en un tono bastante tranquilo, mientras aún seguía acariciando el negro pelaje de aquel felino, el cual no dejó de ronronear en ningún momento- mi pequeño Night…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/

_Holas muchachos! Primero que nada, me disculpo de todo corazón ante la GRAN tardanza para subir el nuevo capítulo, de veras lo siento, pero la universidad adsorbe mi tiempo libre casi por completo, solo hasta ahora he tenido tiempo libre para escribir._

_Espero que puedan perdonar mi falta, y que este capítulo sea al menos la compensación por tan larga espera :3, procurare seguir subiendo capítulos nuevos por estos días de acuerdo? Estén pendientes de una nueva actualización! Los quiero! Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! X3_

Att: Aiyane  



End file.
